


【金三角】一发短小的play

by Bird6699



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird6699/pseuds/Bird6699
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 1





	【金三角】一发短小的play

*主all焕

————————  
  
金振焕一从浴室出来就看到床上扭成一团的两人。他见怪不怪地瞥了一眼，用浴巾三两下擦了擦头发，象征性地念叨了两句。

“你们两个闹什么呢，准备睡觉了。”

床上的两人闻言停下打闹的动作，金韩彬一把把压在自己身上的Bobby推到一旁，坐起身像小孩似的开始告状。

“呀振焕哥你看看紫菜包饭！！老是动这动那的！”

“什么呀”，Bobby在床上大喇喇地躺开，懒洋洋地把手枕在脑后，看似不经意地用手背蹭过金韩彬向后撑着的小臂，“刚才你不也玩的很开心嘛。”金韩彬转头对上对方凝聚在自己身上某个部位的玩味视线，忍不住红了脸，反驳的声音因为心虚显得有些底气不足。

“........那也是你先招惹我的..........”

“好了别争了，睡觉吧。”没有在意两人之间与往常有些不一样的气氛，金振焕随手把浴巾搁在柜子上，趿拉着有些大的拖鞋走过来坐在床沿。

金韩彬歪着头盯着金振焕看了一会儿，对方的头发因为没有吹过仍显得有些湿漉漉的。他看着一滴水珠顺着发尾坠落在金振焕的脖颈，滑过小巧精致的锁骨之后向下没入纯棉T恤的领口里，突然产生了对水的渴求。

“..........睡觉之前，来玩个游戏吧。”有些莫名其妙地，金韩彬冒出一句话来。

“啊？”金振焕转过头一脸迷茫，反倒是躺着的Bobby听到这句话后立马坐了起来，一把把手搭在金韩彬的肩上，和对方交换了一个心照不宣的眼神。

默契十足的双rapper不管在哪个方面都能第一时间达成某种统一战线。他们甚至同时在脑海里开始排演起接下来的“游戏”环节，想象着面前这个一直以来处变不惊的哥哥在他们恶作剧般的玩弄下会发出哪种音调的呻吟。

“韩彬想让哥和我们一起玩游戏呢。”

“什么游戏啊...............喂！”

Bobby从背后一把抱住金振焕，楞是用蛮力把人硬拖上了床。他一手环着金振焕的胸口把他扣进自己的怀里，又坏心眼地用另一只手遮住了金振焕的双眼，随后低下头在怀中人的耳旁轻声问道：

“振焕哥要来试试吗？很好玩的哟。”

金振焕听到Bobby低沉而富有磁性的声音在耳边响起，语气温柔的不行，然而语调背后满满的不怀好意却难以忽略，就像伊甸园里引诱亚当夏娃的那条蛇一般，一种无形的黏腻触感紧紧地缠上了他的身躯。他的眼前一片黑暗，在视觉缺失的条件下触觉不可避免地愈发敏感起来。他直觉自己陷入了某种危险的境地，却又不愿意去想弟弟们究竟会给自己带来哪种威胁。他不安起来，刚想开口让Bobby别闹了，却突然感觉到有只手撩开了他的T恤下摆钻了进来，正缓慢地在他的腰腹部游移。

是韩彬。

“啊，振焕哥皮肤真好呐，好舒服。”金韩彬发出满足的喟叹声，轻轻掐了掐金振焕的腰侧。被触及敏感的部位，金振焕忍不住瑟缩了一下。

“你们！不要太过………啊！”

“嗯？振焕哥说什么呢？不大声点我们可是听不到的哟。”好像真的听不清的样子，Bobby又凑近了一些，伸出舌尖缓缓地掠过金振焕的耳廓，来回地舔着他的耳垂。低沉沙哑的声音带着饱含期待的兴奋意味擦过耳膜，让金振焕不由自主地想要蜷起身躯 。 

回答Bobby的只能是沾染上一丝难耐的喘息声。

金振焕还没来得及从右耳耳垂处黏热的触感中回过神来，就感到自己的下面突然被谁隔着短裤握住，更要命的还是那人接着慢慢上下动了起来。由于摩擦而产生的陌生快感顺着脊椎向上一节节爬来，他觉得自己浑身脱力，就像一条搁浅在海岸上的鱼，唯一期盼的事便是潮水能快点没过口鼻，浸透身躯。

律动还在继续，他忍不住向后仰头，修长白净的的脖颈被拉伸出一道优美的弧线。

看上去很美味的样子，金Bobby舔着后槽牙想，随后低下头去轻轻啃噬着金振焕的喉结。金振焕彻底慌了，他下意识地夹紧双腿，却又感到自己的脚腕被人大力按住。金韩彬见缝插针地把自己的腿挤进振焕双腿间。

“呀，振焕哥不要躲嘛。”金韩彬用略带不满的语气半真半假地埋怨起来，Bobby听见了只是闷闷地笑，胸腔的震动透过紧紧相贴的身躯传到了金振焕身上。

“我们韩彬技术可是很好的呢……当然我也不差……振焕哥不然都试一遍，然后再告诉我们你比较喜欢哪一个？嗯？”

——————————————————————

没了。


End file.
